1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a method and an apparatus for preparing medicines, and more particularly, a method for preparing medicines includes a distribution step of distributing at least one pill into at least one medicine packet and a crushing step of applying a pressure to the medicine packet with the pill to crush the pill and an apparatus for preparing medicines includes a distributor configured to distribute at least one pill into at least one medicine packet and a crusher configured to apply a pressure to the medicine packet with the pill to crush the pill.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, drugs are produced as pills and inserted into medicine packets to be provided to patients. Such drugs in pill form have a relatively small contact area inside a human body and thus may work slowly. Furthermore, since there are patients who have difficulty in taking pills, pills are often crushed into powders to prepare powdered medicines.
However, when such drugs in powder form are prepared, small particles that may damage a preparer's health may be generated. In addition, a crusher should be cleaned with each use because an undesired medicinal component may be added due to powders stuck to the crusher.